


Moves

by Jemzamia



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: M/M, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 03:52:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1181558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jemzamia/pseuds/Jemzamia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the break between the two SCD 2013 finale shows, Kevin secludes himself in an empty dressing room to gather his nerves. Pasha follows him and gives him a confidence boost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moves

**Author's Note:**

> This RPF pairing is a result of silly fun between a friend and myself during the 2013 series. It is pure fantasy and isn't intended to reflect real life at all.

The break between the finale shows seemed agonisingly slow to Kevin. He was already dressed in his matador outfit and had left Susanna and the gang to gather his thoughts in a quiet, abandoned dressing room. His nerves were on edge, adrenaline was surging through his veins, and his heart was pounding. Everything was riding on tonight.

A firm, rapid knock on the door caused Kevin to cease the pacing that he had been doing from the moment he hid himself away. Pasha then came through the door, shutting it behind him quickly. The two men then simply stood there and stared at each other. Kevin broke the silence.

“I’m so...”

His sentence was cut off by lips crashing into his own. Hands were soon tangled in his hair and delightfully pulling him hard and close. Kevin couldn’t help but give in and return the kiss wholeheartedly and claw at Pasha’s waist.

A moment later, Pasha pulled away slightly, took Kevin’s face in both of his hands and said:

“You’re amazing. No matter what.”

Kevin couldn’t help but smile dopily.

“Thanks,” he eventually said, “I just can’t relax right now.”

“Then let me help you,” purred Pasha.

Kevin’s eyebrows darted up in confusion but Pasha sinking to his knees, never breaking eye contact, soon answered all his questions. Pasha ran his hands up Kevin’s thighs towards his waistband. 

“This outfit always turned me on so fucking much. I’ve always regretted never making a move that night in Blackpool.”

“I dunno. I’d call that awkward kiss on the pier a move.”

“No. This is a move.”

Pasha swiftly opened Kevin’s fly and tugged his trousers and pants down. Kevin’s already hardening cock sprung free, the tip dancing in front of Pasha’s mouth.

“Oh my god,” moaned Kevin.

“Shhhh,” said Pasha before slowly sinking down on Kevin’s length. Kevin groaned and let his head sink back against the wall. He had spent many sleepless nights thinking about this and now it was finally happening. At one of the worst but somehow wonderfully perfect times.

Pasha sucked him hard and deep: exactly the way Kevin liked his blowjobs. One of his hands tangled in Pasha’s hair and pushed him further onto his cock, while the other one flung up and grabbed a wall fixture. All Kevin could think about was how alive he was right now and how grateful he was for this wonderful show and all the things it had given him. The gorgeous man in front of him being one of them.

Pasha was now going to town on Kevin’s cock, pushing him so deep in his throat that his gag reflex was starting to kick in. That sensation tipped Kevin over the edge and he came hard in Pasha’s mouth, letting out a small yelp.

Pleased with himself, Pasha pulled off Kevin’s cock with an obscene pop and looked up at Kevin deviously and swallowed. Kevin groaned and slid down the wall to join Pasha on the floor and kissed him deeply, his tongue searching for the taste of his own cum. Pasha laughed lightly in his throat as he continued to kiss Kevin.

The bell then rang for ten minute call and the two men slowly pulled away from each other. Kevin simply looked into Pasha’s eyes with wonder.

“I’ll see you after, yeah?” said Pasha.

“If you’re lucky,” replied Kevin. He then stood up, redressed himself and left the room.

“I really hope I am,” Pasha said to thin air.


End file.
